


The Potion Master's Daughter, The Golden Trio, Daddy's Boy, And The Philosopher's Stone

by Xx_Violeta_xX



Series: Harry Potter and The Potion Master's Daughter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2020-10-24 16:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_Violeta_xX/pseuds/Xx_Violeta_xX
Summary: Lots of French, just use google translate, you'll be fine.





	1. Chapter 1

#  June 20th, 1980

_ Pop _ . A young woman, no older than twenty, materialized onto the stone cobbled street. Her hands immediately flew to her stomach, which was bulging in front of her. This woman was Anastasia Kedavra Blackthorne. Yes, named after the  _ Killing Curse _ . Anastasia doubled over in nausea, being in her third trimester of pregnancy. Hobbling over to the nearest wall, she proceeded to spill her stomach’s contents. An elderly woman limped from a nearby porch to Anastasia, offering her a warm wrinkled hand with utmost care and worry. This woman was Anastasia’s mother, Virgo Blackthorne. She fell into her mother’s arms, sobbing, as the elderly woman led her to her home. Later, after Anastasia had taken a long hot shower, the two women sat on a couch with steaming cups of tea, talking over what had happened. “Now dear, what happened?” Her daughter set down the delicate china cup, and sighed, preparing for the story she was about to tell. “We… we got into another argument. Over Lily. You remember her? She married the Potter’s boy, James. He won’t get over her. It’s been close to four years mother. All he ever did was compare the two of us. H-He didn’t even believe me when I removed the concealment spell over the baby. He just kept babbling on about how James had better treat her right or ‘he’d hex the nose off of James’ and other nonsense. You know that I adore Lily! So I’m not jealous of  _ her _ , I just want Sev to move on! To be happy, with me! I-I… I don’t understand…” Anastasia’s eyes were glazed over like newly cut glass, tears spilling down her cheeks like waterfalls. The elder woman placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, and brushed some of her daughter’s blood red crimson curls out of her tear-stained face. Anastasia’s enchanting slytherin-emerald-green eyes twinkled with despair. Virgo was reminded of how much her daughter looked like  **him** . Before he became the monster he now was. How his chocolate brown curls bounced when he walked or laughed. How his forest-green orbs gleamed with pride when he was praised upon by their professors. His charming smirk, the way he spoke, his scowl when someone insulted a fellow half-blood, his protectiveness over her when the muggle children at the orphanage would bully her when they were younger, the genuine smile that would cross over his features when they studied together, the look of relief that washed over him when they were both sorted into Slytherin, and the very rare gentle, kind, soft, and caring persona that overtook him when she had gotten beaten badly by the other orphans or particularly mean students. But now, he was cold, dark, reserved, and foreboding. The exact opposite of what she’d seen in him. He’d wanted their child dead. So Virgo ran. And when she did, both her, and their unborn daughter were on his hit-list. Virgo felt bad for her child. Having a baby that the father didn’t even care about. She didn’t want Anastasia to live through that.


	2. The Birth of Slytherin's Next-In-Line

# June 27th, One Week Later

Anastasia sat on her bed, sketching scenery of different areas of the Hogwarts grounds. While drawing a scene of the Forbidden Forest, the baby began violently kicking, and she felt liquid drip onto the bed. She gasped and moved up from the bed, and moved down the hall as fast as she could. “Mother! T-The baby-!” Her mother rushed to her side and apparated them to St. Mungo’s. Hours later, Anastasia was cradling a beautiful young girl with tufts of crimson red hair, and an emerald binky between the sleeping angel's tiny plump red lips. Anastasia named her Lorelei.

  
Over the next eleven years, Lorelei grew up. The only thing she knew about her father, was that he left before she was born, and hadn’t wanted a child. She honestly didn’t care too much. She had her mum and grandmother, which was in her eyes, all she needed to be happy. Today, was her birthday, and she awoke to her mother bringing her breakfast, and a letter she had received that morning. It was from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and she’d be starting her first year in September. “We’ll go get your school supplies in a few days _ mon ange _ _ déchu _ .” her mother had told her. Lorelei smiled, and got dressed after she ate, and opened the presents shed gotten. A knock on the door captured her attention from the Chocolate Frogs and Every Flavor Beans. “Mummy! There’s someone at the door!” Anastasia stuck her head out from the kitchen, wand in hand from helping her mother with the dishes. “Can you get it sweetie? Mummy’s busy.” Lorelei nodded, and bounced up to the door, twisting the knob and pulling it open just a crack. There was a tall man, with a rather large nose and greasley black shoulder-length hair, who was dressed in all black. She looked up to his dark eyes. “Hello?” The man looked down at her, and gave a small smirk. “Is Anastasia in? I would like to have a word with- Anastasia, it’s been a while.” Lorelei’s mother had come up behind her and pulled her back from the doorway. Her head turned to her precious daughter. “Lorelei, baby, why don’t you go play in your room for a little bit, okay love?” Lorelei nodded, her knee-length wavy hair bouncing, the smile plastered onto her face still evident, and bounded to her room with her grandma to play. “Severus. What do you want?” The man’s-Severus’- smirk fell. “You were telling the truth about her…” Anastasia became defensive of her only daughter. “Yes, I did. You’re the one who didn’t believe me, nor wanted to be her father. You didn’t care. All you did was babble on and on about how unfair it was the Lily had married James and not you. That’s why I left you. That’s why you’re not in her life. Now if you would, please _ leave _ .” Anastasia the closed the door in the man’s face, before locking it, and sinking to the floor, burying her hands in her hair. Lorelei bounced back out of her room and over to her mom. “Mummy! Mummy! Can we play Quidditch? Please!” The woman’s head lifted, a small smile presented on her face. Lorelei waddled over to her mum, a little worried, because her mother had never looked so _ tired _ than she did right then. “Of course baby.” That ended in a child with a broken nose, and a tip to St. Mungo’s.


	3. D-Diagon Alley! *accidentally poofs into Knockturn Alley instead*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of French, just use google translate, you'll be fine.

#  At Diagon Alley, July 31st, 1991

Lorelei and Anastasia walked through Diagon Alley, holding Lorelei’s school supplies. “Alright _mon ange déchu_, now, all we need is your wand, and a pet.” The young witch bounced in excitement, unable to contain her energy, as the pair made their way to Ollivander’s. They walked through the glass door, and a bell jingled. A small crash came from the back, making Lorelei wince slightly. An old man with thinning hair walked calmly to the counter, where his eyes lit up with slight fear of the young girl and her mother. “Afternoon, Ollivander. Lorelei’s beginning Hogwarts, and needs a wand.” Her mother’s voice was cold and smooth, like velvet, or a _snake_. Ollivander nodded swiftly before turning to Lorelei. “Ah, yes. Young Miss Blackthorne. I remember the day your grandparents came to get their wands. Virgo: a nice elder wood with veela hair and dementor’s cape, 10 inches, and Tom: a strong yew branch, and phoenix feather, 13 inches. Yes, yes. You can become a very powerful young witch. Now, let me see…” The man went around one of the shelves before grabbing three boxes and bringing them back to the counter. He opened the first box, and handed her a long, violet-colored wand. “This one, this one is sugar maple, with dragon scale core, 14 inches.” Lorelei fiddled with the long wooden piece in her fingers. “Go on, give it a whirl.” The young girl looked at the man, before swinging the wand through the air with a swish sound. A window broke. Lorelei jumped, nearly dropping the wand. Her scared eyes turned to Ollivander, who only let out a chuckle. “Not to worry. Let’s try this one.” She grasped the shortest wand he could’ve possibly given her. “Birch, Wampus fur core, 8 inches.” Lorelei spun the wand, and like last time, something broke, in this case, it was an old, antique-looking vase. Anastasia cringed out of sympathy for the vase. “Ah, not that one either… try this one. Your great grandfather had me make it for one of his descendants. It wasn’t fit for neither your grandmother, or your mother. Perhaps it will choose you, my dear.” He then handed her an average sized wand, with intricate details of serpents, lions, eagles, and honey badgers, and a handle that was encrusted with moonstones, alexandrite, and pearls, with a deep forest-green emerald on the end. The wood was a beautiful pale silver color, and it felt smooth to the touch. As Lorelei palmed the beautifully made wand, she felt like her whole life was leading up to her and that wand uniting. Her arm flicked in the air, almost on its own, and a warm green light swirled around her. “Ah, yes. This wand has chosen you. Pine wood, phoenix feather core, 12 and a half inches. A stunning wand, for a stunning young witch. You will do great things with that wand. I guarantee it.” Lorelei turned to her mother with a large smile plastered over her young features. Anastasia smiled proudly down at her little girl. “That’ll be fourteen galleons, Ms. Blackthorne.” The young child’s eyes widened. “Fourteen gallons! Of what?” Her mother laughed, and placed a hand on her child’s shoulder. “No, _mon ange_, _galleons_. The big gold coins we used to play with when you were younger.” Lorelei blushed. “Oh.” Anastasia chuckled. After handing the man the golden coins, Lorelei and her mother made their way to the pet shop. Looking around, Lorelei spotted a beautiful black cat with dark green eyes, almost just like hers. The kitten had a white splotch on his forehead, that kind-of looked like a lightning bolt. Squealing in delight, Lorelei tugged on her mother’s sleeve. “Mum! Mum! That one!” Anastasia nodded, and they left the shop with Lorelei’s new friend- after paying for him, of course. On their way out, they bumped into a tall hairy man. “Oh, good afternoon, Rubeus.” The man turned to her mother. “Oh, Anastasia, yer lookin’ uh, quite well. ‘Ow’s yer mum doin’?” Lorelei’s mother nodded with a smile. “She’s well. How are you Hagrid?” Hagrid let out a deep chuckle. “Oh, I’m swell. Actually ‘ere gettin’ school supplies for ‘Arry.” Hagrid’s attention turned to Lorelei. “Oh, an’ this must be Lorelei. You startin’ yer firs’ year, aren’ yeh?” Lorelei nodded shyly. Lorelei’s kitten mewled in her arms. Hagrid looked at the kitten. “Well, that cat lookin’ jus’ like ‘Arry! What’re yeh gon’ name ‘im?” Lorelei thought. “Um, Sphynx.” Hagrid nodded. “A nice, proper name for a nice proper cat. Well, uh, since yer ’ere, do yeh mind ‘elpin’ me find a good pet for ‘Arry? Yeh are ‘is age. Yeh might uh, know what ‘e’d like I suppose.” Lorelei shrugged, and looked around the shop for something a boy might like, Hagrid following behind her. “What’s he like? Harry, I mean.” Hagrid thought. “‘Arry’s very quiet. Looks a lil’ raggedy. Very disheveled. Looks like ’e could use a friend or two.” Lorelei nodded, and bounced over to the owls. Lorelei loved animals more than anything, simply _adoring_ them. Owls are very loyal to their owners, and can act somewhat therapeutic to some who really need it, owner or not. A beautiful snowy owl with white splotched feathers caught her eye. Racing toward the cage- at a reasonable speed, of course, as to not startle the other owls- she lightly plucked the owl and cage from her spot on the shelf, and turned to Hagrid, showing off the bird. “This one. I think he might like her.” Hagrid nodded in agreement. “I think ‘e might as well. Thank yeh fer helpin’ Lorelei. Yeh sure know yer stuff about creatures.” Lorelei nodded, basking in the praise. Animals were easy to understand to her. Anastasia came over to them, and placed her hand on her daughter’s shoulder. “Yes, _mon ange_ has always been _très talentueux_ with animals and such. She gives Mother a _courir pour sa argent_ with understanding animals. Lorelei claims they speak to her.” Lorelei’s face flushed in protest. “They do! If I put my head against theirs, they talk to me! Just like the snake in the garden last week! She talked to me! She said her name was Naigini, and that she used to be a witch like me, Mummy! She really did!” Her mother chuckled. “Of course, _mon ange_, of course. Good to see you, Hagrid, but we must be going. Have a good afternoon with _le garçon qui a vécu_. _Au revoir_!” Lorelei waved to him as her and her mother left the shop. “Bye!”


	4. The Train To Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, lots of French. Use the translator provided by the internet. You'll be fine.

#  September 1st, 1991

Lorelei followed her mother with Sphynx in her arms while Anastasia pushed the trolley with her daughter’s school supplies. “My Merlin, is that Anastasia?” Lorelei looked behind her to see a ginger woman with seven children behind her walking towards them, six of the kids having trolleys, and one was Lorelei’s age. He had ginger hair, just like the rest of the family, and blue eyes. Lorelei looked for his pet. It was a pathetic-looking rat. Lorelei walked towards the rat, Sphynx sleeping peacefully in her arms. The rat began panicking as she came closer. Lorelei stopped, confused by the rat’s behavior. “Molly! Wonderful to see you! Are these all yours?” Molly nodded. “Oh, yes- Ginny’s the youngest, she’ll be starting next year, Ron’s starting his first, Fred and George are in their third year, Percy’s in his fifth, he’s a prefect for-” Lorelei interrupted her. “Gryffindor. You’re all Gryffindors. I think Ron and Ginny will be Gryffindors too.” Molly blinked, surprised. “O-Oh, well, yes. They’re all Gryffindors. Arthur and I were Gryffindors. Long line of Gryffindors on either side. She’s your daughter, yes Ana? Yes, makes sense. Very intelligent. Might be Ravenclaw? No matter. Any house would be proud to have a smart young Blackthorne like herself inside.” Lorelei smiled with a blush. Sphynx stirred, sensing his master’s change in mood. He was good with reading emotions. He was good with lots of things. He loved affection. He was an odd cat. But Lorelei was an oddity herself, so all was well. During the “conversations” -as Lorelei called them- that they had, she learned that he liked to gnaw on peppers and chase gnomes around, which is what he used to do with his mother in the countryside before they were taken into the pet shop, and his mother and siblings were sold. He meowed, and Lorelei absentmindedly stroked his silky black fur, making him purr in content. “Yes, I’m sure they would. Anywho, we must be getting Lorelei onto the train. Good to see you again Molly, always a pleasure. Perhaps you’d like to come over to Godric’s Hollow to have tea sometime? Always a wonderful experience to see you.” Molly nodded and waved them off nonchalantly. “Oh yes, yes, sounds wonderful, this weekend, perhaps?” Anastasia nodded, and turned back to Lorelei’s trolley, and the two ran into the barrier of platform 9 ¾. Lorelei closed her eyes, ready to hit the wall, but the impact never came. She opened her eyes to see a magnificent train.  _ Hogwarts Express _ . She gasped. Her mother turned to her. “Well, what do you think,  _ mon ange _ ?” Lorelei grinned. “ _ C’est manifique _ !” Anastasia laughed. “Exactly what I said to Grandma when I started my first year.” Lorelei smiled sheepishly. Her mother helped her get her things off the trolley, and got her onto the train. As Lorelei wandered the train, she found Ron in one of the compartments. “Hello.” Ron turned to her, and waved. “Ron, right?” He nodded. “Yeah. What’s yours?” Lorelei smiled. “Lorelei Blackthorne. Descendant of Merlin, Grindelwald, and cursed with the voice of a siren and parseltongue. Do you mind if I sit here? This is Sphynx, he’s my cat.” Ron grinned. “No, sure.” Lorelei smiled. “Thanks. Um, also, I don’t mean to offend you or anything, but your rat is quite pathetic. What’s its name?” Ron shrugged. “His name’s Scabbers, and he is kinda pathetic, isn’t he?” Lorelei nodded. The two chatted some more, and a boy their age with shaggy raven hair, circular glasses, and forest green eyes, came into their compartment, Lorelei could barely make out a lightning bolt-shaped scar on his left temple. “Hello, do you mind if I sit here?” Lorelei’s attention focused onto the familiar caged snowy owl in his hands. “What did you name her, Harry?” The boy looked surprised. “Oh, sorry, I just meant what you named your owl. You  _ are _ Harry Potter, no?” Harry nodded sheepishly. “Uh, her name’s Hedwig. How’d you know she’s a she?” Lorelei shrugged. “When I was in Diagon Alley getting my pet,  _ Maman _ and I ran into an old school friend of  _ ma gran-mère _ . He said his name was Hagrid, and that he was school shopping for you, and needed help getting you a pet. I helped him pick out Hedwig for you. In my experience with owls, they are very loyal, and can sometimes act as therapy pets. They’re always good listeners, and are always quite protective of their owners, or people they trust very deeply.” Harry nodded. “Yeah, she’s my best friend. And my first friend too. Thanks I guess. You have good taste in birds.” Lorelei blushed a little. “Oh, well, thank you. Sometimes I can talk to them too. See.” Lorelei picked up Sphynx and put her forehead against hers. “ _ Bonjour _ ,  _ chatton _ .”  _ Hello Master. Are those your new friends? _ “ _ Oui _ ,  _ Le gingembre est Ron et la ravenette est Harry Potter, le garçon qui a vécu _ .”  _ Oh! Really? The boy who lived? _ “ _ Oui _ !  _ C’est incroyable, non _ ?”  _ I look just like him! _ Lorelei giggled. “ _ Oui, vous lui ressemblez beaucoup _ .”  _ Tell him I said hello, and that it’s an honour to meet such a famous wizard, and look like him too! _ “ _ Bien sûr, Sphynx, bien sûr _ .” Lorelei put Sphynx back into her lap, and turned her attention to the two boys, who were staring in awe. “Shpynx told me to tell you Harry, that he said hello, and that it was an honour to meet you, and an honour to look like you as well. He also said hello to Ron.” The two stared at her with slack jaws, and then immediately bombarded her with questions. Soon, the trolley lady knocked on their compartment. “Anything off the trolley dears?” Ron looked a little down, and held up the sandwich bags he had. “No, were good.” Lorelei and Harry looked at each other, and nodded. “ **We’ll take the lot** .” 

About thirty minutes later, the three of them were munching away on Chocolate Frogs, Acid Pops, Bertie Bott’s Every Flavor Beans, and Lemon Drops. A girl with overly frizzy hair came in, just as Ron was about to try to turn his rat yellow. “Have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost his.” All of them shook their heads. She looked to Ron’s wand. “Are you performing magic? Well, let’s see it then.” Ron nervously cleared his throat. “Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!” Nothing happened. “Are you sure that’s a real spell? Well it isn’t that good, is it? I’ve only tried a few simple spells, and they’ve all worked for me.” She sat down next to Lorelei, across from Harry. “For example, Oculus Reparo.” Harry’s glasses fixed themselves. He took them off, and him and Ron shared a look, before he put them back on. “Holy cricket, you’re Harry Potter! I’m Hermione Granger. And, you are?” Ron answered with his mouth full of sweets. “Ron Weasley.” Hermione turned to Lorelei expectantly, who had been staring off into space. “And you?” Lorelei snapped back to reality. “ _ Je vous demande pardon _ ?” Hermione rolled her eyes. “What’s your name?” Lorelei nodded. “Lorelei.” Hermione rolled her hand, gesturing for more information. “Lorelei…?” Lorelei gave her a shit-eating and sarcastic smirk. “That’s my name.” Hermione looked dumbfounded. “I’m not telling you my full name, because I don’t know if I can fully trust you. I told them because one, It’s Harry  _ le garçon qui a vécu _ Potter, and two, because Ron and I’s mother’s went to school together. Sorry.” Hermione nodded sadly, but in understanding. “Anyways, we’ll be at the castle soon, so we should change into our robes.” Lorelei and the boys nodded in agreement, and the two girls kicked them out so they could change. The boys went after them, and once everyone was done, they gathered their things and waited for the train to stop. Soon, the wait was over, and they all left the train. “Firs’ years over ‘ere!” Lorelei bounced up to the familiar man. “ _ Salut _ Hagrid!” Hagrid smiled down at her. “ ‘Ello Lorelei. ‘Ow’s Sphynx?” She smiled. “He’s  _ en parfaite bonheur. Il vient de rencontrer Harry _ .” Hagrid nodded, and lead all of the first years down to the docks, where she got separated from the other three. Her boat had a boy with slicked back platinum blonde hair and steel eyes, a round pudgy boy with a buzz cut, and a taller, yet still pudgy boy with a bit longer hair. The blonde boy spoke up first. “Who are you?” Lorelei looked at him with a confused and innocent expression. “I said, _ who are you _ ? What are you? Deaf?” Lorelei looked to the ground and smirked to herself, before looking back up to him, looking him straight in the eyes. “ _ Non, je ne suis pas. Juste français. Et je ne réponds pas à vous, snob et racaille comme vous. Mes excuses _ .” The boy looked confused. “What?” Lorelei rolled her eyes. “I  _ said _ , I’m French, and that I don’t answer to the likes of you. What are you?  _ Deaf _ ?” He looked dumbstruck that someone had the audacity to speak back to him like that. Let alone completely  _ roast _ him! The boy’s expression turned to anger. “Just who do you think you are? Do you know who I am?” Lorelei smirked. “I don’t know, should I?” He glowered. “Who even  _ are _ you? A mudblood?” Lorelei smiled lazily at him. “The name’s Lorelei Blackthorne, descendant of Merlin and Grindelwald. Deal with it,  _ Malfoy _ .” He looked astounded. “How d’you know my name?” Lorelei deadpanned. “Did you not just hear my last name? Do you even know who my grandfather is?” He shook his head. “My grandfather is _tu-sais-qui_. I’m sure you’re well acquainted with him?” The rest of the ride was silent.


	5. The Sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, you may not think I’m pretty,  
But don’t judge on what you see,  
I’ll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I’m the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There’s nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can’t see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you’ve a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You’ll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don’t be afraid!  
And don’t get in a flap!  
You’re in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I’m a Thinking Cap!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wheeee! More French! Get your handy-dandy translator at the ready!

#  The Sorting

All of the first years were standing in the Great Hall. Moments before, Draco had tried to get Harry to be his friend, and insulted Ron. So, yeah, that was an epic failure. Professor McGonagall had lead them all into the hall and grabbed a scroll from the large, ornate podium. The ceiling was shimmering elegantly, with the enchanted sky looming down over them. Soon, McGonagall had called most of the students, and the trio had been sorted into Gryffindor, including Ron, so that just proved her point that she was right. “Draco Malfoy.” The snob made his way to the stool, and sat on it. Right before the hat touched his head, it shrieked. “SLYTHERIN!” Malfoy smirked and went over to the green table. “Lorelei Blackthorne.” Lorelei froze in fear. Her heart beat thundered in her chest.Another kid pushed her forward, causing her to stumble. She shakily walked her way up to the stool. She put one foot on the step, and the hat let out a blood-curdling scream of terror. “SLYTHERIN! SLYTHERIN! SLYTHERIN!  ** _SLYTHERIN_ ** !” Lorelei froze on the steps, and looked up at the professors, who were just as startled as she was. The Great Hall was silent. After a moment, the Slytherin table erupted. “We got the Blackthorne! We got the Blackthorne!” Lorelei looked to McGonagall, who waved her to go sit at Slytherin with her newfound family. Unfortunately for her, the only empty seat was right next to Malfoy. “Well, if it isn’t the Baguette.” Lorelei rolled her eyes, and used the french accent her mother had. “Well if eet isn’t ze snobby brat from earlier. Vat is ze like of  _ vous _ doing speaking to  _ une enchanteresse de grande classe comme moi _ ?  _ Tu ne sais pas respecter vos supérieurs _ ?” Draco looked confused. “What?” Lorelei rolled her eyes and waved him off. “ _ Ce n’est pas important _ . Nevermind.” Draco shrugged, and Lorelei turned to the Gryffindor table in search for her friends. She turned to the nearest person, who just happened to be Percy, Ron’s older brother. “ _ Excuse moi, _ Percy!” He turned to her. “Yes?” Lorelei looked around one more time. “Where’s Ron, Harry and Hermione?” Percy pointed down the table to his younger brother. Lorelei nodded to him. “ _ Merci beaucoup _ .” She waved to get the trio’s attention. Finally, Hermione noticed her and poked the other two and pointed at her. Lorelei waved with a smile, and they waved back. Smiling, Lorelei finished her dinner, ignoring every rude remark Draco tried to throw at her.


	6. First Day!!! :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6th chapter of the 6th day of the 6th month after my birthday month! Wow. My half birthday is tomorrow.  
Anyways, I updated the second chapter, it'll make more sense in fourth year, trust me.

#  First Day

The next morning, when Lorelei woke up, she was in the dorms, surrounded by other first year girls. The lot of them had gotten acquainted the night before, Lorelei only speaking French, and only giving her first name, the girls left her out, which by the way, she was just fine with. After eating, she made her way to Potions class quite easily, seeing as it was the closest to the Slytherin common room. She was the second student there. She gave the professor a quick nod, not paying attention to him, and looked at her fellow classmate. It was Malfoy, sitting in the very back of the room. She rolled her eyes and sat next to him in the corner seat, since they were the only ones there at that moment. He looked at her, glaring until he saw her face. “Good morning, Baguette.” Lorelei rolled her eyes again. “_Bonjour_, git.” Draco’s face fell. “How am _I_ the git? You’re the one insulting me with that French of yours.” Lorelei huffed in annoyance. “I use because it’s hilarious to see your _visage pathétique, ennuyé et confus_.” Draco groaned. “English, _please_.” Lorelei shook her head. “Nope.” He groaned. Soon enough, the other students poured into the classroom. Harry and Hermione sat in front of them, Harry in front of Lorelei, Hermione in front of Draco. _Bad move, ‘Mione_. Lorelei leaned forward and tapped Harry. He turned confused. His eyes lit up when he saw her, she smiled and waved. “Hey Lily!” Lorelei blushed a little from the nickname, but hey, _anything_ was better than Baguette. “Hey Harry. And, _Lily_?” Harry became flustered. “Oh, it’s just- my mother’s name was Lily, and she had red hair and green eyes, and you kind-of look like her, so I just thought- I mean if you don’t like it, I won’t call you that- but if you’re okay with it-” Lorelei giggled, and waved her hand. “It’s fine, don’t worry about it.” Harry smiled. “O-Okay, cool.” Lorelei gave him a closed-eye smile. “No problem Harry.” Soon enough, Professor Snape stood, and slammed the door, making Lorelei jump. “There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class.” His voice was monotone, boring. “As such, I don’t expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. However, those select few whose blood flows with the bloodline of potioneers,” He paused to glance at Lorelei. “Or those who possess, the predisposition… I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper… in death.” His eyes landed on Harry, who was scribbling on a sheet of paper. “Mr. Potter… our new… _celebrity_.” Harry jumped, and slowly looked up, scared. “What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?” Harry shook his head. “You don’t know? Where would I find a bezoar?” Harry shook his head again. “What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?” Harry glared back at the teacher slightly. “I don’t know, but clearly Hermione does. Why don’t you ask her?” Lo-and-behold, Hermione’s hand was in the air. Snape let out a tut, before averting his gaze to Lorelei, who lazily raised her hand. “Yes, Miss Blackthorne? Is there something you’d like to say?” Lorelei’s eyes glinted with something no one could put their finger on. “Yes, in fact. We are just first years, _and_ Harry grew up with muggles just up until a few weeks ago, how would you expect him- let alone any of us- to know the answers? But if you must know, a bezoar is found in the stomach of a goat, and cures most poisons, the only difference of wolfsbane and monkshood, is the name, also known as aconite, and can be used for Wolfsbane potion, asphodel and wormwood make the Draught of Living Death, or in Victorian flower language means ‘I bitterly regret-’ ” Snape cut her off. “I did not ask for your knowledge on something as useless as flower language. This is Potions, not Herbology. But, all-in-all, 20 points to Slytherin.” Lorelei gave him a glare, and an identical sneer to his for interrupting her.


	7. Remember Your Remembrall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TrAnSlAtOr NeEdEd

#  Flying Class

Eventually, they all made it to their final class of the day, Flying. Lorelei  _ loved _ flying. The two houses were lined up across from each other, Slytherin on one side, Gryffindors on the other. A woman with short silver hair and yellow hawk eyes walked toward the class. “Good afternoon class.” The class responded in unison. “Good afternoon Madam Hooch.” Madam Hooch nodded. “Good afternoon Amanda, good afternoon.”  _ Who the hell is Amanda? _ Lorelei shook it off. “Now, summon your brooms,  _ with feeling _ .” The students started yelling up at the brooms, many not succeeding. “ _ En haut _ !” The broom flew up so fast, Lorelei almost dropped it. She looked across from her, and saw Harry who already had his broom, and was happily watching Ron struggle. It flew up and hit him in the face. Lorelei and Harry exploded with euphoria. “Shut up you two.” Once she calmed down, she looked down the line, and the only other Slytherin with their broom in hand was Malfoy. Finally everyone had a broom in their hand, and Madam Hooch let them mount it. “Now, grasp the broom tightly- we don’t want you falling off the end, now would we? And on the count of three, kick up off the ground and then lower back down.” She looked over the class, and nodded. “One, two, thre-” Neville pushed off the ground, and went out of control. Madam Hooch called his name, but Neville couldn’t come down. He ended up getting caught on a statue by his robe, before it ripped, and he fell, getting caught on one of the torches. He fell again, and the students moved aside for Madam Hooch to get him. “Oh, tut tut, broken wrist. All of you are to keep your feet firmly on the ground, or you’ll be out before you can say ‘Quidditch.’ ” She helped Neville up and led him to the castle, leaving the class. After she had left, Malfoy bent down and grabbed something off the grass. “Maybe if the lump had given this a squeeze, he’d have remembered to fall on his fat arse!” His goons laughed. Lorelei felt the anger in her system boil her blood. “Give it here Malfoy!” Lorelei shook out of her daze to see Harry approach Malfoy with his hand out. “No thanks, I think I’ll leave it for him to find.” Malfoy mounted the broom and flew up. “How about the roof?” Harry mounted his broom. “Harry, no! You remember what Madam Hooch said!” Harry ignored Hermione’s protest and flew up anyways. “What. An. Idiot.” Harry flew up to Malfoy. “Give it here Malfoy, or I’ll knock you off your broom!” Malfoy laughed, and threw the remembrall into the air, before catching it again. Harry flew at him, but Malfoy dodged. He looked over his shoulder. Lorelei mounted her broom and flew to a statue, grabbing it’s sword, completely ready to hit Malfoy. “Have it your way then!” Malfoy launched it at Lorelei, not knowing she was there. Lorelei swung the stone sword, hitting the remembrall with a thunk, and sending off to Harry. He caught it in a fifty foot nosedive, and landed on the ground, while the Gryffindor’s cheered for him. Lorelei flew to the ground angrily, and threw the broom to the ground. She walked over to Harry, giving him a pat on the shoulder. “Nice catch.” Harry blushed. “Thanks.” Lorelei nodded, before storming over to Malfoy- who was now on the ground, looking defeated- sword still in-hand. Malfoy’s defeated face suddenly turned to fear. Lorelei opened her mouth to yell at him, but was interrupted. “Mr. Potter, Miss Blackthorne!” Harry and Lorelei turned to see McGonagall, and shared a look of fear. “If you would follow me please.” The two of them followed her to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. McGonagall opened the door. “Professor Quirrell? Professor Quirrell! May I borrow Flint and Wood for a moment?” The two boys exited the classroom. McGonagall spoke excitedly. “Wood I have found you a seeker, and Flint, a beater!” Flint looked to Lorelei, inspecting her. Or maybe the sword. She didn’t know. “You lifted  _ that _ ?” Flint sounded astonished that a first year could carry it. Lorelei nodded slowly. His jaw dropped. He turned to McGonagall. “But, Professor, first years aren’t allowed brooms!” The professor smirked. “I’m sure we can bend the rules just this once.” Flint nodded, and placed a hand on Lorelei’s shoulder. “Welcome to the Slytherin Quidditch team, New Blood.” Lorelei smiled. As Flint lead her down the hallway, he asked her Quidditch questions. “How long have you been flying?” Lorelei shrugged. “Since I could walk, I assume. I’ve been flying for as long as I can remember.” He nodded approvingly. “Good. So I assume that you know all about Quidditch then?” Lorelei nodded quickly. “Oh, yeah! I’ve always wanted to be a beater! That’s why Mum signed me up for softball when I was younger! I outgrew it though. Ireland is my favorite team!” Flint listened to her babble on about Quidditch teams, different combos, fients, and unfair rules for about 15 minutes. “Alright, I see that you know your stuff.  _ You _ have to get to class though. Go on, get going.” Lorelei nodded, and bounced back to where the class was, a few minutes before it was over. Harry was still gone. Malfoy was the first to notice her. He rushed over to her, and did something she’d never expected him to do. “I’m probably only ever going to do this once, so hear me out. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to get you in trouble, I was just mad at Potter-” Lorelei raised her hand to silence him. “If anything, I should be thanking you.” He tilted his head. “Thanking  _ me _ ? For getting you in trouble?” Lorelei shook her head. “No, thank you, because I made it onto the Slytherin Quidditch team as a beater! And if you hadn’t been a huge arse, McGonagall wouldn’t have seen us, and we wouldn’t have made it onto the teams! So, thanks for being an arse, but  _ don’t do it again _ . I won’t forgive you next time.” Draco nodded, and stuck out his hand. “Let’s start over, alright? What do you say? Friends?” Lorelei smiled. “To hell with it!” She grabbed his hand. “Friends.”


	8. Horrors Of Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Congrats, you get a break from your translators! Keep it in reach though, never know when I'll launch French at you!

#  Charming A Troll

It was Halloween, and the trio, Lorelei, and Draco were in Charms class, practicing levitation. Lorelei was sat next to Draco, Hermione next to Ron, and Harry next to a boy named Seamus Finnigan. Professor Flitwick stood on his stack of books, since her was rather short, and gave the class instructions. “Now, everyone remember the technique we’ve been practicing- uh, the swish and flick! And it’s very important to  _ annunciate _ . ‘Wingardium Leviosa’ !” The class repeated it back to him, making him nod in satisfaction. “Good, now, do you all have your feathers? Good, good. Now, go ahead and try it.” Lorelei sat and watched the others do it, having mastered the spell the night before with her homework. Draco was struggling very much so. “Dragon, stop, I told you we should’ve practiced together last night, I mastered it already! Watch.” Lorelei pointed her wand at the feather, and swished her arm through the air. “Wingardium Leviosa.” The feather shot up into the sky, and Lorelei made it tickle Draco’s nose, then flew it around the classroom, and landed it on Harry’s head. Professor Flitwick clapped in praise. “Yes! Miss Blackthorne’s done it! Very good job! Wouldn’t expect any less from the daughter of Anastasia!” Lorelei smiled, and Draco looked at her in awe. Lorelei giggled at his face, and didn’t notice the look of adoration in Harry’s eyes as he looked at her. “Oh! Miss Granger’s done it as well!” Hermione gave Ron a smug grin. An explosion sounded from across the room. Everyone looked to Seamus, who had his face covered in soot. Harry cleared his throat and chuckled nervously. “I think we’ll need another feather over here, Professor.” Lorelei giggled.

Lorelei and Hermione walked side to side in the courtyard, talking about the homework they got from their classes. “ ‘It’s LeviOsa, not LeviosA!’ Honestly, it’s no wonder she doesn’t have any friends!” Lorelei saw Hermione’s eyes water, and she rushed forwards through Ron, Harry and Seamus and ran away. Harry rubbed the back of his neck. “I think she heard you.” Lorelei rushed forward with an angry frown on her face. “Yeah, she did  _ Ronald _ , and she was just trying to help so that you didn’t end up like Seamus! Be grateful! And for one,  _ I’m _ her friend!” Lorelei ran after her friend, ignoring the apologetic pleas from Harry. She shouted over her shoulder. “Grow a heart, Weasley!” Lorelei followed Hermione to the girls bathrooms. “‘Mione, are you alright?” She got sobs in response. “Don’t worry ‘Mione, I’m here for you.” Hermione came out of the stall, her eyes red and puffy, and her cheeks already tear stained. “Are you my friend, Lily?” Lorelei walked over to her, and hugged her tightly. “Of course, ‘Mione. You’re one of the smartest witches I’ve ever met. Third smartest, actually. After my Grandma and Mum, of course. Don’t believe any of the rubbish that Weasley said, it’s not true. Not true at  _ all _ , lovely! You are beautiful, talented and strong, a hell of a lot stronger than those boys’ll ever be. Do you hear me?” Hermione nodded. They sat there for about an hour. With a weak smile, Hermione wiped her face dry. Lorelei grinned. “There we go, that’s more like the Hermione I know. Now, how about we go back out there, and show those smelly runts how fabulous we are? We could always get Fred and George to prank them if you’d like. I found a spell in a Transfiguration book in the library that could turn their hair  _ pink _ . Imagine that! Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley walking around Hogwarts with  _ pink hair _ , and having  _ no bloody idea to fix it _ ! Doesn’t that sound amazing?” Hermione laughed, and nodded in agreement. “Your evil Slytherin side is showing.” Lorelei shrugged and made a face, making Hermione laugh harder with a smile. “There’s that smile! Now, I believe dinner has begun, but if we hurry, we can make it for desert!” Hermione nodded. The two of them left the stall, and noticed a large troll standing in the doorway. “Maybe we’ll wait until this kind sir leaves so we can go get food?” Lorelei whispered as the two hurried back into the stall, praying that the troll didn’t see them. But, unfortunately, the troll did. He lifted his club and crashed it through the stall, smashing the top off. Hermione screamed. Lorelei curled up into a ball, one hand already grasping her silver wand tightly.  _ Think! Think you imbecile! Think! Your best friend is in danger! Do something, ANYTHING!  _ Her wand flipped out towards the troll, who had just been grasping Harry’s ankles, making him dangle upside down, with a wand in its nose. “  _ IMPERIO _ !” The trolls eyes glossed over, and Lorelei made the troll, who was now a living puppet, set Harry down. Noticing Ron out of the corner of her eye, her concentration ended, and the spell broke, letting the troll control its body again. It turned angrily to Lorelei, and attempted to hit her with its club. “Wingardium Leviosa!” The club was lifted from the troll’s grasp, and Ron dropped it on it’s head, effectively knocking it out. Professors McGonagall, Snape, and Quirrell rushed into the bathroom, and saw the four students covered in debris and water. “What happened here?” McGonagall demanded. Hermione spoke up. “I-It was me, Professor. I read all about trolls, you see, and I thought I could take it on. If it weren’t for Harry, Lorelei, and Ron, I’d be dead.” McGonagall looked to her, and let out a shaky breath. “Five points will be taken from Gryffindor for your  _ irresponsible _ behavior. As for you two boys, five points to Gryffindor for the each of you.” The professor looked to Snape, who looked to Lorelei. “30 points to Slytherin for ensuring the safety of other students, and 15 for impressive use of magic beyond your years in an appropriate way of saving another peer.” Lorelei sank against the wall in relief with a shaky sigh. Professor Quirrell let out a nervous laugh. “Best if you leave before it wakes up, yes?” The troll shifted, and the professor let out a small scream. Harry pulled his wand out of the troll’s nose. “Ew, troll boogers.” Lorelei and Hermione grimaced with a small laugh at Ron’s words. The four of them left the bathroom, and separated after Lorelei had to make her way to the dungeons. “Ron, I’m proud that you finally saw the error of your ways. Though it doesn’t excuse what you said, I forgive you, but you still owe ‘Mione an apology.” He nodded, and Lorelei turned and made her way to the Slytherin common room. Once in, she saw Draco sitting on the couch, a concerned look on his face. “Hey Dragon Boy.” Draco’s head shot up and turned over to her. He got up and ran over to her. “What the heck, Blackthorne! Where were you? You weren’t at dinner, and then there’s a troll, and you’re still missing! And then you show up covered in dirt and gunk looking like you just won a war? What were you doing?” Lorelei laughed. “I fought a troll in the bathroom while comforting Hermione because Weasley said something not-that-pleasant about her.” Draco cocked an eyebrow. “The overly smart mudblood?” Lorelei gasped, and smacked him with the end of her wand. “Draco Lucius Malfoy! Language, young man!” He swatted her wand away, and rubbed his head where she’d hit him. “Ow, ow! Sorry! The overly smart Gryffindork muggle-born!” Lorelei put her wand up. “Thank you. And yes, the Gryffindork muggle-born. I’m going to borrow Gryffindork one of these days. But, yeah, her.” Draco nodded. “Okay. Did you get points taken away?” Lorelei shook her head. “No, actually! I got a whole  _ 45  _ given!” His jaw dropped. “Really?” She nodded. “Awesome! Wow!” They laughed, and Lorelei left to shower and go to bed. 15 minutes later, Lorelei was sitting on her bed, wearing a large, oversized black hoodie, and blue leggings with back stars. She dramatically flopped backwards onto the bedspread with a bored huff, and crossed her arms over her chest. One of her roomies began shifting and Lorelei’s hand shot for the green eyepatch that was on her bedside table mechanically. Normally she had her hair over her left eye, so she only wore the eyepatch to bed. Nothing else moved, and her arm relaxed, falling back to her side like a sandbag. She reached out for it again, and put it on before tucking under the silken silver comforter and green top sheet, slowly tumbling into the forgiving arms of sleep, as the exhaustion of the day caught up to her.


	9. Dragon Hunter Draco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not any french, take a break, chill out.

#  Dragon Boy Hunts A Dragon

It was around late November, and 12:30 AM. Draco had dragged Lorelei out of bed and down the halls to Hagrid’s hut. Lorelei was still in her pajamas, and hair back into a ponytail, sure that her eyepatch was securely fastened on and wouldn’t come loose. “Why did you have to wake me up for this? Couldn’t you have done it by yourself? Or with Crabbes and Gay, or whatever their names are?” Draco rolled his eyes. “Because you’re more reasonable than them, and they’re blundering idiots that would’ve gotten me caught.” Lorelei groaned. “Why couldn’t you have gone by yourself? I’m tired.” Draco sighed, and continued dragging the crimson-haired girl with him through the grassy fields to the game-keeper’s house, ignoring her small protests. Soon enough, they were standing outside Hagrid’s window, Lorelei rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Inside the hut was Harry, Hermione, and Ron, who were crowded around a large deep blue egg that Hagrid stood proudly behind. The egg shook, and cracked. A small blue dragon with spikes on its back and a light blue stripe down the middle exploded from the egg. Lorelei fawned at the small creature. “It’s adorable!” Draco gave an evil grin. “It’s just the thing I need to get Saint Potter in trouble!” Lorelei gasped. “Draco! No! They’re my friends!” He shrugged. Hagrid squinted at them, well, out the window they were in front of. “Shit-” Draco grabbed Lorelei’s arm and dragged her back up to the castle. Lorelei groaned. “Let me go! I can walk myself!” He slapped his other hand over her mouth, and continued dragging her. He pulled her into McGonagall’s classroom before letting her go.The professor looked at the pair. Before she said anything, Lorelei rat Draco out. “Just for the record, this was all him. He unceremoniously dragged me out of bed for this. I had nothing to do with this. Please don’t punish me for this, I just wanted to go back to bed, Malfoy wouldn’t let me.” Draco looked at her with a betrayed face, before turning to the professor and proudly stating that the trio was helping Hagrid hide a dragon. Almost immediately after, they heard voices in the corridor. “And worse,  _ Malfoy  _ knows.” A female chord chimed in. “I don’t understand, is that bad?” McGonagall and Draco stepped into the hallway. Ron gulped. “It’s  _ bad _ .”

“Nothing, I repeat  _ nothing _ gives a student the right to wander around the grounds after dark. Now, to make sure it doesn’t happen again, 50 points will be taken from Gryffindor.” Harry’s jaw dropped. “50?!” McGonagall nodded. “Each. As well, all 5 of you will receive detention.” Draco stepped up. “I’m sorry professor, I believe you said the 5 of us?” McGonagall looked at him. “No, you heard me correct Mr. Malfoy, as honorable as your intentions were, you too were out of bed after hours.” Lorelei’s face scrunched in confusion. “But why me? I was practically kidnapped for this. I just wanted to sleep, and Draco dragged me out of bed.” McGonagall sighed. “You were out of bed. Even though unwillingly, I still have to punish you for breaking the rules.” Lorelei looked at Draco and squinted her eyes. He glanced at her. “Excuse me professor, but I have to do this to get revenge on Draco for getting me in trouble.” He gulped. Lorelei pulled off the flats she was wearing and smacked Draco upside the head a few times. “Bad, bad, bad Malfoy! Bad! Stop getting me in trouble! Bad!” Draco was curled up in a ball with his hands over his head. “I’m sorry!” Lorelei hit him once more for a good measure. The trio were struggling to contain their laughter, and McGonagall just sighed. “All of you are to go back to bed.” They all nodded, and Lorelei had to drag Draco halfway to the stairs before he finally stopped being a baby and got up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why I'm telling y'all this, but my mom is getting married on Sunday-  
WISH ME LUCK. PLEASE.


	10. Detention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got my boyfriend's hoodie today and it's so comfy uwu

#  Detention(Filch is a Creep)

Lorelei was walking side-by-side with Draco, and the trio in front of them, the 5 on their way to meet Hagrid for detention. Filch was guiding them there. “I remember when you had detentions they’d tie you up by your thumbs in the dungeon and let you hang there. I miss the screams.” Lorelei grabbed Draco’s hand for comfort, and stared at the old man in disgust and horror. “It’s a shame they let the old punishments die out. Oi! Hagrid, your not still on about that bloody dragon are you?” The 5 of them looked ahead and saw Hagrid sitting on a stump, probably crying. “Ow, Lily- too tight- ow, my hand-” Lorelei loosened her grip on Draco’s hand a little bit, and heard him sigh in relief, his face red. “What happened, Hagrid?” The man sniffled. “They sen’ Norbert to Romania!” Hermione attempted to console him, but fail miserably. Finally, Filch had enough. “Get it together man! You’re going into the forest! You ought to have your wits together!” Draco squeezed Lorelei’s hand. “The forest? But I thought it was forbidden! Besides there’s-” He was cut off by a howl. “... w-werewolves.” Filch gave an ugly grin of sheer malice. “There’s a lot more than just wolves in that forest. Nighty-night.” He gave an evil grin and a creepy wave before turning around and stalking back up to the castle. Hagrid got up and started leading the groups in past the treeline. Lorelei attempted to follow him, but ended up getting a small whimper from Draco, and dragging the white-blonde boy in with her, since he was being a straight leech and wouldn’t go in himself. After a while, they stopped, and Hagrid bent down and stuck his fingers in a silvery liquid puddle on the ground. “What is that?” Hagrid turned to them. “That. Is why we’re here.” Lorelei piped up. “That’s unicorn blood! I thought it was illegal to kill them? Wasn’t it?” Hagrid nodded in agreement. “Someone’s been killin’ ‘em. Foun’ one dead this mornin’.” He turned to them. “Harry, Lorelei, Malfoy, you three go together. Ron, Hermione, you come with me.” Draco piped up. “Well, we get Fang!” Lorelei could basically hear Hagrid roll his eyes. “Fine. Jus’ so yeh know, ‘e’s a bloody coward.”

  
“I can’t believe this. This is servant’s stuff! Wait ‘til my father hears about this!” Harry and Draco had been bickering the whole time, and Lorelei had to be stuck right in the middle of it. “If I didn’t know any better Malfoy, I’d say you were scared.” Draco scoffed. “Scared? As if!” Lorelei rolled her eyes. “Yeah, sure. Someone’s been killing unicorns in the Forbidden Forest, sounds like a job for  _ children _ .” Fang let out an aggravated whimper, clearly annoyed with the nitpicking as well. “Yes, thank you Fang, I’m getting a headache as well. So both of you,  _ tais-toi _ .  _ Merci _ .” Lorelei basked thankfully in the silence that finally overcame the two of them, happy that they were finished acting like an old, married couple. Soon, Harry grabbed his forehead and gasped in pain. Lorelei looked up to see a shadowy figure hunched over a pure white body.  _ The unicorn _ . Draco let out a girlish scream and ran in the other direction, making Fang start barking and run after him. “O-Oh my sweet Salazar’s eyebrows.” The figure’s head snapped up to look at them, and came closer. But was stopped by a centaur jumping over the two of them, creating a barrier. The  _ thing _ flew away. “Harry Potter, Lorelei Blackthorne, you are safe now. It is not safe to be out here right- Hey, where are you going?” Some magnetic force had made Lorelei begin to run after it. She didn’t know what it was, and at the same time, didn’t want to know. She just had to find it. After a few minutes of running, she stopped, and realised she was lost, no way to tell which way was north, due to the canopy of leaves and branches blocking the sky. She whipped out her wand, gripping it tightly. Her breathing quickened. A branch snapped. Her head turned to the sound, nearly giving her whiplash. The hooded figure stepped forward. Her blood ran colder than ice, her breathing stopped, heart racing faster than the golden snitch. Lorelei swallowed thickly, and tried to turn and run back, but her body wouldn’t move. It all faded to black, as her small and frail body collapsed onto the ground with a thud.


	11. Quidditch! UwU

#  Quidditch Curses

Lorelei woke up with a start, and then regretted that move, due to the harsh whiteness that surrounded her. She looked around. Was she in heaven? Did that thing kill her? Was she dead? Suddenly, it went black again.

She awoke much slower this time. Still surrounded by white, realizing that she was only in the hospital wing, rather than in heaven. She looked around. Malfoy was asleep in the chair next to her. Lorelei’s head snapped forward as she heard the main door open. Hermione, Ron, and Harry walked through, and when seeing that she was awake, ran over to her and smothered her in a large group hug. “Lorelei! Thank god!” Lorelei smiled at Hermione, then grimaced, and moved her hand to her head. “Ngh. H-How long was I out?” Ron and Harry left to get Madame Pomfrey. “Only a few hours. Malfoy followed after you and found you unconscious under a large oak tree with that thing looming over you. He brought you back though. Wouldn’t let anyone touch you, actually, not even Hagrid. Madame Pomfrey said you could leave when you woke up. Do you want to go get breakfast?” Lorelei looked at Draco with a small blush dusting her face. “No, I’ll see you down there though. I want to talk to Draco when he wakes up. Tell Hagrid I said thank you, by the way for me please.” Hermione nodded and went to grab the boys. “Alright then, make sure to eat, the quidditch match is today!” Lorelei gave her a thumbs up, and the trio left. Lorelei quickly dressed, checking periodically to make sure Draco was still asleep. Afterward, she grabbed her wand and proceeded to poke Draco’s cheek with it. After 15 pokes, Draco woke up and swatted at the wand. “Cut it out Potter, I’m trying to sleep.” Lorelei rolled her eyes and kept poking him. “Draco Lucius Malfoy, if you don’t wake up right now, I’ll set your robes on fire!” He leaped up in fear. “I’m up! I'm up!” He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. “Jeez. Calm down with the threats. Sweet Occamy shells. We both know you’re too chicken to hex me anyway.” Lorelei laughed. “Shut up Dragon Boy, we have to get to breakfast. My first quidditch match is later today. I have to get ready.” Draco looked over at her. “Oh! It’s you! I thought it was Potter. When did you wake up?” Lorelei shrugged. “Half an hour ago, maybe. Thanks for bringing me back by the way.” Draco nodded. “No problem. We are friends after all.” Lorelei shrugged and offered him her hand, which he took and pulled himself out of the chair. “We should be off to breakfast now, no?” Draco nodded, and the two of them made their way to the great hall. When they got there, Lorelei and Draco shared a fist-bump, and Draco wished her luck. “You can do it, Lily, just remember to not fall off the broom and break Potter’s arms. Then he won’t be able to catch any snitches.” Lorelei laughed. “Very funny Dragon-Boy, but I’ve been flying on a broom since I could crawl. Both my mum and grandma were on the Slytherin Quidditch team. And I’m not breaking Harry’s arms. I’d get called for foul play. I want to be on Madam Hooch’s good side.” Draco pouted. “Awww, c’mon Lily! You’re no fun!” Lorelei shrugged and walked over to the Gryffindor table. “Hey, guys.” The trio turned to her. “Hey, Lily. Good luck!” She nodded at Harry. “You too Potter. I’ve been on a broom my whole life. I ain’t going to go easy on ya, keep that in mind,” Lorelei punctuated with a small wink. Harry blushed a little but laughed along. “No ‘Harry’? Malfoy turning you to the dark side now?” Lorelei turned to Ron and snickered. “No, I’m just very competitive, so for Quidditch games against Gryffindor, I’m on a last-name basis, only so I don’t get distracted by the friendship factor and let you get away with things though,” Harry smirked. “Noted,  _ Blackthorne _ .” Lorelei punched his shoulder playfully. “See you on the pitch,  _ Potter _ . Have fun eating grass!” The four of them laughed. “We’ll see who’ll be eating grass when Gryffindor pummels you into the ground!”

“Not if Slytherin pummels you first!” The two of them laughed, and Lorelei excused herself to wish luck to the twins, who she’d nicknamed Hermes and Loki, after the two greek trickster gods, and they referred to her as Eris, the Greek goddess of discord, as she helped to fool-proof and plan their pranks. “Hermes, Loki!” They turned to her and spoke in unison. “Eris!”

“Good luck on the pitch, if all goes well on my part, I’ll have half your team in the infirmary from broken noses!” They laughed. “We’ll see about that-”

“We are the best beaters after all-”

“Never know what’ll happen-”

“ **We might just put you in the infirmary** .” Lorelei laughed at them. “Not a chance. I’ve been on a broom since before I could  _ walk _ . I am the Mistress of flying. The queen of the sky!” The twins laughed and waved her off. “ **Good luck** .” Lorelei nodded. “Good luck to you as well,” and walked back over to the Slytherin table, finally able to enjoy some good food, except for when the other Slytherins, first-year and up flocked around her and would pat her shoulder, wishing her luck. Nearing the end of breakfast, Lorelei spotted Snape at the Gryffindor table, talking to the trio, and leaving to head towards her. “Blackthorne.” Lorelei looked up, to his face. “Yes, sir?”

“I wish you luck in your first match of the school year, and request that you do not fall into the cheating ways of your fellow team members.” Lorelei nodded. “Yes, sir.” He nodded, and walked away, before abruptly turning around, and giving her a small smile. “I heard your mother Anastasia will be attending. Good luck, and help win the Quidditch cup for Slytherin.” Lorelei nodded, and gave the professor a small salute, a prideful grin adorning her face, not knowing that was the exact smile her mother made before her first match, and unknowingly tugging a bittersweet memory to the front of her potion teacher’s mind. He nodded and walked his way back to the teacher’s table.

Lorelei left breakfast early to get ready, with her crimson hair in a ponytail, eyepatch covering her left eye, and the emerald and silver robes she was given adorning her small, athletic figure. Both her and Harry had received Nimbus 2000’s, even though Lorelei’s came from her mother, and had small black roses and black dragons carved into the handle to personalize it. She marched down the halls, blowing green bubbles with her mint gum down to the quidditch pitch to meet Flint and the team. They stood on a large platform beneath the stands, waiting to be called out, and suddenly, Lorelei began to sweat buckets, as her breathing and heart rate quickened. Flint must’ve noticed either that the grip on her bat tightened drastically, or that she was sweating so much because he laid a hand on her shoulder. Her hair whipped around, and she looked at him. “Nervous?” Lorelei nodded. “I guess, I dunno, I think I’m just scared to disappoint my mother, and I don’t want to be the reason we lose. What if I accidentally hit Higgs, and then he’s pulled from the game, and it’s all my fault? Or, what if I mess up and then accidentally hit the wrong person and we lose because I hit one of my teammates and then everyone hates me and I’ll be alone and get bullied? What if I hit Harry in the head and it kills him, and then the whole  _ school _ hates me because I killed the boy who lived and if You-Know-Who comes back no one will be able to defeat him because I killed my best friend by hitting him in the head with a bludger and-” Flint raised his hand, effectively silencing the 11-year-old in anxiety-tears that had attracted the attention of half the team with her ranting and nervous breakdown. “I was the same in my first game. I was terrified.” Lorelei wiped her eye. “What happened?” Flint shrugged. “Got hit in the head five minutes in, woke up a week later in the infirmary. Lorelei drooped. “That didn’t help at all.”

“Point is is just to let it go and continue playing. You can’t kill someone with a bludger, I don’t think so, at least. You’ll be fine. Just watch, you’ll see.”

“But what if we lose and my mum is disappointed in me? Everyone since my great-great-grandpa was a beater, and they all won their first games, and if we lose to Gryffindor, that’ll break the streak!”

“It’s not gonna happen.”

“You don’t bloody know that Flint!” Lorelei slapped a hand over her mouth. “S-Sorry. I-I didn’t mean to-” she sighed “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to explode like that.” Flint patted her shoulder. “It’s alright. Breathe.” Lorelei nodded and inhaled a few shaky breaths. Flint nodded, and Lee Jordan called out the Slytherin team, followed by the Gryffindors. Lorelei took a double-take, Harry looked worse than she did. Lorelei looked around and spotted her mother in the stands. Sitting noticeably far away from Professor Snape. Anastasia gave her daughter a prideful and happy grin, and Lorelei returned it with a shaky, weak one. “ _ You can do it, mon ange déchu. _ ” Lorelei’s anxiety washed away at her mother’s mouthed words. Her eyes narrowed, and a challenging smirk adorned her features. Lorelei nodded her head once, and held her head high, carrying herself with newfound confidence. Madam Hooch looked up at the two teams. “Now I want a nice, clean game,” her eyes hardened on the Slytherins “From all of you.” She kicked the chest, and the bludgers exploded from their box prison, followed by the golden snitch. The silver-haired woman grabbed the large scarlet ball and chucked it into the air. The Gryffindor Chaser takes possession of the quaffle, and bludgers are zooming through the pitch. Ignoring everyone else, Lorelei’s attention finally zeros in onto the enchanted stone spheres. She backswings one towards the twins for fun, and plays a small game of “pinball” with them, before jokingly sending one off near Harry, just missing him. Lorelei flew over to him and knocked it away and towards Katie Bell from Gryffindor. “Heya, Potter.” Harry laughs. “Heya, Blackthorne.” Lorelei winks and dives away with a grin. “Don’t break your arms, Gryffindorks wouldn’t like that!” Harry rolled his eyes and went back to watching for the snitch. Gryffindor scored a few times, tying with Slytherin, 50-50. Flint, in a fit of anger, flew over to Pucey and took his bat, swinging a bludger into Oliver Wood’s broom, effectively removing him from the game. Lorelei scowled at the team captain for cheating but didn’t say anything, as he wouldn’t listen to her. She focused back onto the game, before a ball of gold flew into her face, stopping centimeters from her nose. Lorelei went cross-eyed and gaped in wonder at the shining sphere. “ _ Le vif d'or _ .” The Golden Snitch . It flew around her head and made a happy buzzing sound, making Lorelei laugh. “Slytherin beater Lorelei Blackthorne’s caught sight of the Golden Snitch!” Lorelei whipped her head towards the two seekers and flew out of the way. The Snitch made a mad dash out of that situation, before Harry’s broom began spinning out of control, quite literally. Lorelei knew about curses and began scanning the stands. Her eyes fell on Professor Snape, and then onto Professor Quirrell. Snape didn’t like Harry, that much was obvious, but he wouldn’t kill him, so it must’ve been Quirrell, and Snape was muttering a counter curse! Lorelei flew over to Hermione in the stands. “Hermione, Quirrell’s cursing the broom!” Hermione shook her head. “But Snape’s-” 

“Muttering a counter curse, now go do  _ something _ !” Hermione nodded and dashed off. Lorelei focused back on the game and diverting the Gryffindor’s chasers from scoring. Harry’s broom went back to normal, and the Snitch was spotted once again. Time seemed to freeze, as the two seekers went neck-to-neck in a nosedive for the Snitch. Higgs pulled out last minute and Harry stood on his broom, reaching forward and stumbling off of his broom. When he stood back up, the snitch was nowhere to be seen, and Harry looked ready to vomit. Lorelei zoomed over to him, and dismounted her broom, patting his back, until he coughed up a small, golden ball. “Harry Potter has caught the Snitch! 150 points to Gryffindor!” Lorelei grinned and gave Harry a congratulatory pat on the back. “Wonderful, Harry! You did brilliantly!” Harry blushed and gave her a weak smile. “Thanks, Lily.” Anastasia ran over to her daughter and hugged her, lifting Lorelei into the air and spinning her around. “You did wonderful, _ Mon chéri _ ! Absolutely splendid! I’m so proud of you!” Lorelei giggles uncontrollably and hugged her mother tighter. Once her mother put her back on her feet, Lorelei turned to Harry. “Mum! This is Harry, he’s my best friend.” Anastasia turned to Harry. “Ah, you must be Harry Potter! Lorelei’s told me quite a bit about you. I was very close to your mother, Lily. I remember when I’d bring Lorelei over to the house and let you two play around before they had to go into hiding. Lily and James were good people, Harry, even if James made some mistakes in his youth, he was always a good person. I trust you should know that. I’m positive that the two of them are very proud of you, Mr. Potter.” Lorelei’s jaw dropped. “Mum! You never told me Harry and I were friends before we were friends!” But Anastasia continued ranting. “Oh, and for your first Christmas, we got you two matching onesies! Oh, sweet Salazar’s eyebrows, it was the cutest thing you’d ever see! And for your first Samhain, Lorelei was dressed as Salazar, and you were dressed up as Godric! Oh, you two were just the cutest little beans! I remember, whenever Lorelei and I had to go home, the moment she left the room, both of you would start crying. It warmed Lily and I’s hearts to see our children having such a strong bond at such a young age.” Anastasia sighed. “Mummy, you’re ranting again.” Lorelei’s mother laughed. “Oh, my bad, I tend to do that. Just remember, Harry, you are  _ always _ welcomed in the Blackthorne household, if living with those  _ prunes _ gets to be too much to deal with, just know that, dearie.” Harry smiled warmly. “Of course, Ms. Blackthorne.” Anastasia smiled warmly until her face lit up and she fumbled in her dress pocket. “I think you might like to have this, it’s a picture of the three of us- Lily, James, and I- when we graduated from Hogwarts. Oh, and here’s another one, it was y’alls first Christmas.” Harry took the two photos and studied them. The graduation photo had three people, two witches, and a wizard. Them man was on the left and had black hair and circular glasses framing his chocolate eyes. Harry assumed this was his father. The witch in the middle, had both arms draped around the second witch and James, and her forest eyes gleamed with mischief and her crimson curls bounced with glee as her plump, black lipstick-stained lips were pulled into a smile and revealed a set of perfect, white teeth, causing Harry to assume this was Anastasia, Lorelei’s mother. The other witch, who was on the right, had bright green eyes and soft ginger locks cascading down her shoulders. She was smiling and gazing lovingly at her friend and lover. His mother. The other picture held five occupants. The same three as before, but in Christmas clothes, as well as two babies dressed in matching deer onesies. The little boy on the right had short black curls and large, owlish, green eyes, while the girl had long, dark, crimson curls and black and green eyes. He was confused, not knowing that Lorelei had heterochromia. When he looked at her and then back to the photo he understood. “I didn’t know your eyes were different colors, Lily.” Lorelei shrugged. “A lot of people don’t. I’m very insecure about it. Not even Dragon Boy knows. Please keep it a secret, will you?” Harry nodded. The rest of the Gryffindors ran over to them and started praising Harry. Lorelei gave him another pat on the back before being nearly tackled by a streak of blonde hair. “Lorelei, you were awesome! Bloody brilliant I tell you!” Lorelei giggled. “Thanks, Draco! Anyway, this is my mum! Mum, this is my other friend, Draco Malfoy.” Anastasia smiled and stuck her hand out to the boy for him to shake. “Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Malfoy. I’m Lorelei’s mother, Anastasia Blackthorne. I was friends with your mother too, we shared a dormitory. Very lovely woman, Narcissa. How is she?” Draco smiled proudly at the mention of his mother. “Mother is doing well, as far as I’ve heard. I write to her once a week by her request. I’ll write Father every once in a while.” Anastasia smiled and pat Draco’s shoulder. “Ah, Lucius. I remember him. Always dedicated to business and… the Dark Arts… to put it  _ bluntly _ . It’s good to see my daughter surrounding herself with people she can trust. Speaking of which,” Anastasia leaned down to Lorelei’s ear and whispered, “ _ You should let them know about your eye. You don’t need to tell them about grandfather, but let your friends know about your heterochromia. _ ” Lorelei nodded. “I know, Mum, soon. I promise.” Anastasia nodded. “Well, then, wonderful to meet you Mr. Malfoy, but I’m afraid I must be returning to the Ministry for work soon.” Draco nodded. “Of course, Ms. Blackthorne. Wonderful to meet you.” Anastasia patted his shoulder once more and gave her daughter one last hug before walking off with a wave and a warm smile. Severus approached her, and Anastasia glared and held up her hand, before carrying on her way, leaving a defeated looking Professor Snape in her wake. The professor collected himself and walked over to the red-head and blondie. “Miss Blackthorne, you did very well in your first game, even if it was a loss. You’re becoming a good role model to the rest of your classmates, even more so with that display of honorable sportsmanship. You’ve made Salazar Slytherin proud today. 10 points to Slytherin. You’ve me proud as well. Have a good day, both of you.” Lorelei smiled and threw him a two-fingered salute. “Thank you, professor. You too, sir.” Snape nodded, spun on his heel, and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I've been MIA, I lost a bit of inspiration for this chapter. But don't worry, you'll be getting a Christmas chapter soon. Maybe by Christmas, but that's a definite yes. It will be up either ON or BY Christmas. Consider it a present. Love you all!!!! <3 UwU


	12. CHRISTMASSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this in my drafts for over a week because I wanted to wait for Christmas to upload it. I finished it on Monday, the 16th. Have a Merry Christmas! :)

#  Christmas Cloaks and Lorelei’s Letters

“Queen to E4.” Hermione and Lorelei walked up to the two boys in the great hall while they were playing chess. Hermione was dragging her trunk, whilst Lorelei had hers hovering gracefully by her side. Hermione watched in a mix of horror and disgust as Ron’s queen moved up to Harry’s pawn and smashed it into pieces. “That’s barbaric!” Lorelei responded with a bored tone, “That’s wizard’s chess.” Hermione raised an eyebrow at the Slytherin’s dull mood. “What’s got your wand in a twist? You’ve been acting like this all day!” Lorelei gave Hermione a questioning gaze. “What do you mean?” Hermione rolled her eyes. “Like someone murdered your owl! Or-or ate your chocolate frogs or something!” Ron got distracted from the game at the mention of the magical candy. “What about chocolate frogs?” Harry took that opportunity to corner Ron’s king. “Checkmate!” Ron’s head whipped to face Harry. “ _ Period _ !” Lorelei laughed. Hermione gave a confused look. “I thought your catchphrase was ‘bloody hell’?!” Ron shrugged. “From what I hear Mum complaining about, it’s the same thing.” Lorelei laughed hysterically, while Hermione looked upon the ginger in disgust. Harry chuckled at the Slytherin who was leaning on Hermione for support, gasping for breath from laughter. When she stopped, she took one look at Hermione’s face and exploded with euphoria once more. Hermione looked at her and sighed. “I see you’ve packed.” Hermione put her hand on her hip and sassily retorted the ginger. “I see you haven’t.” He shrugged. “Change of plans. Mum and Dad are going to visit my brother Charlie in Romania. He works with dragons.” Lorelei looked around and caught sight of Draco. “Later, guys. See you on the train, ‘Mione.” The trio waved bye to her and Lorelei made her way over to the blonde who was watching the four of them and made an (excruciatingly terrible) attempt to hide his jealous sulking. “Hey Dragon!” Draco’s demeanor changed drastically for the better when he heard her voice. “Hey, Lily! You ready to go home?” Lorelei shrugged. “I guess so. Mum’s taking Gran and me to Paris, France and Queens, New York. But we’ll be home for Christmas. We’re going to France from King’s Cross, coming back for Christmas, and then to America for New Years and Grandma’s birthday to see the ball drop.” Draco nodded. “That sounds cool. I’ll probably be staying home for Christmas. Getting the same pen that I’ve gotten for three years in a row from Father and a new suit from Mother.” Lorelei smirked, having already gotten very nice presents for all of her friends. “I’m sure you’ll get something nice from someone.” Draco gave her a weak smile. “Thanks, Lily. Write me over break?” Lorelei nodded. “Duh!” They laughed.

_ Dear The-Boy-Who-Just-Won’t-Bloody-Die(aka Harry Potter), _

_ Hey, Harry! I’m in France right now with Mum and Gran. Paris is beautiful. Did you know that Paris is the city of love? I put photos in the envelope. Try not to get too bored without my fabulousness, alright? Haha, see you at school! _

_ Totally not freezing, _

_ _ _ Lorelei Blackthorne _

  
  
  


_ Dear Dragon-Nerd, _

_ Hey! Paris is really pretty! The Eiffel Tower looks so cool. I’m a little bored right now. I just finished writing Harry. I only have Gran’s owl left now. Her name is Basilisk. I think that’s an odd name for an owl. But Gran said that Pa named her, so. I miss you complaining about Harry. It’s very quiet here in the hotel room without it. Oh, did I mention that I got my own hotel room? Yeah, my mum went to Hogwarts with someone who owns his own wizarding hotel here in Paris. It’s very nice. Feels like home. Which I find very weird. How are your holidays so far? Miss you lots! _

_ I’m hungry now, _

_ _ _ Lorelei Blackthorne _

_ Dear Lily, _

_ France sounds cool! The photos are amazing! You’re a really good photographer. Haha, very funny. Ron and I haven’t missed you yet. Have a good holiday, Lily! _

_ What’s with the nickname? _

_ The-Boy-Who-Just-Won’t-Bloody-Die (Aka, Harry Potter) _

  
  


_ Dear “Hungry,” _

_ Hi “Hungry!” I’m Draco. I hope you’re having fun in Paris, you Baguette! You should be bored without me, I’m fabulous. Also, who names their owl after a snake? Lucky you. But at least I’m at home in my comfy bed. I deserved to be missed, Lily! _

_ Your Royal Highness, _

_ Draco Malfoy _

_ P.S. I kinda miss you a little too. _

_ Dear Harry, _

_ Thanks, I do quite a bit of photography in my free time2. I just got home from France. Sorry, I wasn’t able to write, I was caught up with family time. If I don’t get to writing again, merry Christmas, Harry. _

_ Don’t eat too much candy, you nerd, _

_ _ _ Lorelei Blackthorne _

_ Dear Your Royal Highassness, Princess Draco Malfoy, _

_ You’re stupid. Paris was fun, just got home though. Wanna come over to my house on Christmas for a while? It’s completely fine if you can’t though. _

_ Merry Christmas, _

_ _ _ Lorelei Blackthorne _

Lorelei sighed as she let go of Basilisk’s leg and watched as the large, black owl flew off out of her window. It felt good to be back in her room for once, but also weird too. Tomorrow was Christmas eve, and that meant sending off the presents by tonight. For Harry she’d gotten a bracelet with a golden snitch on it and her mum decided to give him an album with pictures of her, Lily, and James after her and James’ first quidditch matches of each year where Anastasia was a Slytherin beater and James was a Gryffindor chaser, and in every picture, there were smiles on the trio’s faces. For Draco, she’d gotten him a silver and emerald pocket watch with snakes for chains and “Dragon Boy” engraved onto the case in a neat, cursive font. Hermione got magical history books that- surprisingly- weren’t in the Hogwarts library. Ronald only got some candy, which was the only thing he wanted. But since Lorelei was an over-achiever, she got Harry, Ron, and Hermione matching Gryffindor rings, and Draco got a green Slytherin ring with snakes on it that she had the twin of, as well as matching silver friendship bracelets with Slytherin emblem and quidditch charms that they could swap out or wear all at once for the two of them. Her mother thought it was a nice gesture. Her grandmother agreed, and Lorelei sent them off to her friends. Basilisk was very tired of flying back and forth between the Blackthorne household and Malfoy Manor.

At the dawn of the 25th, Lorelei woke up with an enormous adrenaline rush, making it impossible for her to even attempt falling back asleep. Not that she even wanted to anyway. Lorelei rushed out of her room and down the elegant staircase of the large cottage and into the living room, where her mother and grandma sat with two large cups of cocoa. Lorelei bounced at all of the gifts under the tree she and her mother set up, and after a warm breakfast and several cups of cocoa, the women set to work.

The living room was covered in wrapping paper. Lorelei sat with the last seven presents. One from Harry, one from Ron, one from Ron’s mother, one from Hermione, one from Draco, one from Professor Snape, and surprisingly... One from Professor Quirrell. Harry got her a rose gold locket with an emerald on one side and a ruby on the other, with a picture of the two of them on the first day of school inside. Hermione got her a sketchbook and a walkman and earbuds (muggle inventions, the walkman plays music, earbuds keep everyone else from hearing it). Ron got her an ungodly amount of candy. Mrs. Weasley made her a green sweater with a silver ‘L’ in the middle (Lorelei put it over her pajama shirt immediately). Draco got an even more ungodly amount of candy, a journal, and a snake choker with emeralds and moonstones embedded into the silver. Her potion’s teacher got her (surprise, surprise) a potion set, a sixth-year-level potions book, and a large variety of potion ingredients, some she knew, others she didn’t, along with a note:

_ Dear Miss Blackthorne, _

_ You are one of the more talented students I’ve had over the years. These are for you to experiment with, make more difficult potions with, and to do your best to invent new potions as well. You can do many great things in this field, and when you do succeed, (for I have no doubts that you will) I will be very proud of you. You have a large amount of power and potential, and I greatly hope you put both into a good cause. You can become one of the most powerful sorcerers in all of history. You are a prodigy, and I believe in you. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Severus Snape _

Lorelei read the note out loud to her mother and grandmother, who both looked uncomfortable, but agreed that it was a very thoughtful gift. The last gift… Lorelei was  _ very _ concerned about. Professor Quirrell gave her a small black boa as a pet, with a small cage of mice and a terrarium. It was a cute snake, but an extremely confusing gift. Especially from her DADA teacher. She named the snake Salazara. The Malfoys' owl(His name was Nightdust) came swooping in through a window, a letter in his beak, and glided onto Lorelei’s lap, dropped the letter and flew off. Lorelei bounced up and down and hastily opened the parchment.

_ Dear Lily, _

_ Why thank you, I am a princess- no scratch that, I’m the  _ queen _ . Mother says I can come over but she wants to come too. I guess that’s a fair price to pay. We’ll be there by noon. See you later, peasant! _

_ Your Royal Highassness, _

_ QUEEN Draco Malfoy _

Lorelei laughed and handed the letter to her mother, who smiled at seeing Narcissa again. “Wonderful, sweetie. Go get dressed, I’ll clean up the living room.” She nodded and bounded up the wooden staircase and into her room, where she changed into a nice, warm, cotton off-the-shoulder sweater and a pair of black lounge shorts, her long, crimson curls pulled back into a messy bun. She held her eyepatch in her hand and debated, before tossing it back into her school trunk. “Today’s the day Draco gets to see my eye I guess.” She froze as she heard her mother squeal in delight, and raced to the top of the stairs, where she saw Draco, and a blonde woman she assumed to be his mother at the doorway. Lorelei gave her mother a concerned stare as she practically leaped into Narcissa’s arms and the two women hugged in delight. “Cissa! Oh! Oh my goodness! I missed you!” Narcissa laughed and hugged her old school friend back. “Missed you too, Tia, god, it’s been forever,” Narcissa’s eyes hazed upwards to Lorelei, who was still at the top of the stairs. “Oh! Is this Lorelei? You look just like your mother! So young and beautiful! Come, come! Here, let me get a look at you!” Lorelei shifted and made her way down the stairs. Narcissa let go of Anastasia and grasped Lorelei’s face in her hands. “Oh, aren’t you the cutest thing! Such beautiful and unique eyes! And your hair! That blood-red colored hair carries down the generations, doesn’t it? So soft and shiny! Oh, once you mature up, I’m sure all the boys will be drooling! I give it until you’re in your fourth year, I’m positive!” Anastasia grew a sly smirk. “How much you want to bet?” Narcissa froze, and an identical smirk grew onto her face. “15 galleons, 4 knuts, 7 sickles?” Anastasia’s smirk grew, “So just the usual, eh? We’ll see. I bet she'll already have a boyfriend by then. All those drooling boys can sit and  _ drown _ in their  _ jealousy _ !” The two women giggled together, and Lorelei shared a very concerned face with Draco. Lorelei sighed and motioned for Draco to follow her upstairs. Once in her room, the two of them sat on her bed. “How’s your break so far,  _ your royal highassness, Queen Draco Malfoy _ ?” Draco laughed. “Fine, I guess. Thanks for the watch and bracelet by the way.” Draco held up his wrist, where the silver band gleamed, and Lorelei held up hers, where its twin lay. “You’re welcome. I got a potions set, advanced book, and ingredients from Snape, two large and  _ very _ ungodly amounts of candy from you and Ron, a locket from Harry, a sketchbook and two muggle inventions from Hermione- they’re actually really cool, by the way, one plays music and the other you plug into the music device and put the two buds into your ears and it prevents anyone from hearing the music it’s awesome- Mrs. Weasley made me a jumper with the Slytherin colors, which was sweet. And oddly, I got a pet snake and three mice from Professor Quirrell. Quirrell’s weird.” Draco nodded his head in agreement. “I got my gifts from you, candy from Crabb and Goyle, a suit and hair gel from Mum, and some quidditch books and a new quill set from Father. I got more than last year from him. I almost cried.” Lorelei giggled. “You never told me you had two different colored eyes.” Lorelei shrugged. “I was self-conscious about them. I didn’t want you to think I was a freak.” Draco shook his head. “You’re a  _ witch _ , Lorelei, we can do  _ magic _ , that’s more freakish than heterochromia if you ask me.” Lorelei smiled. “Thanks. And if it’s any condolence, you’re the second of my friends to know.” Draco’s eyes narrowed. “Who was the first?” Lorelei smiled weakly. “Harry. But only because my mum ratted me out at the Quidditch game.” Draco shrugged. “That’s fair.” Lorelei nodded, and the two of them spent the rest of the day relaxing and talking for hours until Draco and Narcissa left for home after dinner.


	13. Back To Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter 13!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I was on a hiatus, I had lost inspiration for a while until I started rereading the Draco x Reader fanfictions on Wattpad and then, BAM I was back into the swing of things. So, boom, I already have this and one more chapter done! Enjoyyyyy~

#  Home to Hogwarts

Lorelei sat alone on the train, having already bid farewell to her mother and grandmother, and in her lonesome state placed Sphynx in her lap and pulled out her new potion’s set and ingredients, preparing herself to try out an advanced potion. She decided against poisons and chose what seemed to be the safest option, Wolfsbane, even though she wouldn’t finish for a while. She was so absorbed into her potioneering, that she didn’t realize Draco sneak in and watch her until she heard him shift on the cushions. “Wotcher, Dray.” She glanced up and saw Draco looking at her in surprise. “How’d you know I was here?” Lorelei chuckled and shook her head, turning her attention back to her potion, which was almost done brewing. “I heard you shift a moment ago. How long have you been here?” Draco shrugged. “A few minutes, I suppose.” Lorelei hummed and put the last ingredient into it, and followed the last step, before carefully ladling it into a glass vial and packing it back into the empty vial slot and closing up everything. The train slowly lurched to a stop. “Ah, perfect timing to finish that wolfsbane too! Wonderful! I wonder what Professor Snape will say about it.” Draco shrugged and walked alongside Lorelei as the two of them grabbed their stuff and made their way to the castle. When Lorelei made it into the Great Hall, deeply invested in a conversation with Draco, Harry snatched her arm and dragged her over to the Gryffindor table. “Hey!” Harry let go and pushed her into a seat when they finally got to the table. “What in the blood-soaked, protestant hell was that for?” Harry slapped a hand over her mouth. “Shhh! Stop yelling! I have to show you something. But after dinner!” Lorelei huffed and pulled her arm back to her side. “Well, fine, but you didn’t have to  _ kidnap _ me!” Harry chuckled nervously. “Heh, sorry. Thanks for the stuff, by the way.” Lorelei pat his arm with a smile. “Right back at you, Harry.” The pair waved at each other and parted ways to their separate houses. Lorelei plopped back down next to Draco and was quickly briefed and brought up-to-date with the conversation.

That night Lorelei waited on one of the many black leather couches in the common room, waiting for the knock, which Harry said he would use to signal to her that he was there. She sat, staring into the green fire, listening to the calming crackling of the flames, her ears strained to hear the knock on the painting. She waited for another fifteen minutes and was struggling to keep her eyes open when she heard three small knocks. She leaped up and raced over to the painting, almost tripping over Sphynx who was sleeping next to her feet. “Sorry, kitty! It was an accident!” Sphynx let out a nonchalant meow and went back to sleep, causing Lorelei to let out a sigh of relief. She flung open the painting, only to see the dungeon corridors empty. She let out a disappointed sigh and moved to go back in when she heard a cough and the rustling of fabric. Her head whipped back around, and she came face-to-face with Harry. She jumped back and let out a small yelp of surprise. Harry put a finger to his lips and made an ‘shh’ sound, before grabbing her arm and throwing a silvery fabric over the two of them. “One; what is it with you and grabbing my arm? Two; what is this thing? Three; where are we going?” Harry chuckled. “One; sorry. Two; it’s an invisibility cloak I got for Christmas. Three; it’s a surprise!” Lorelei huffed and followed Harry silently into the unknown of the night. The two of them quietly stalked their way to an abandoned classroom. Harry pushed open the door and held the door open for Lorelei to go in first. She pushed the cloak off of her shoulders once the door was closed and waited for Harry to explain the ‘surprise.’ Harry let his invisibility cloak pool on the ground and led Lorelei to a large mirror. It was very beautiful and had an inscription at the top. “Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi?” Harry looked at Lorelei as she whispered. “I don’t know what it means. Must be in another language.” Lorelei nodded before turning to Harry. “Well? What are we here for?” Harry pointed at the mirror. “I see my parents in it, but Ron sees him as the head boy with the house cup. What do you see?” Lorelei stood in front of the mirror. Behind her stood four figures. Two of them she recognized. There were her Mum and grandmother and then there were two unknown men. The one that stood next to her grandmother was tall, with milk chocolate-colored curls on his head and hazel eyes. He held her grandma’s hand and kissed her cheek. The other man stood next to her mother and had crimson hair and black-brown eyes. The four of them looked so happy, Lorelei thought she might cry, and felt her eyes well up. “ _ P-Papy? Papa? _ ” Lorelei’s knees trembled and she fell to the floor, tears streaming down her cheeks. Harry rushed over to her and hugged her shaking shoulders. “What do you see?” Lorelei hiccuped. “I-I see my Dad and grandpa. I-I’ve never met them and my mom won’t l-let me see pictures of my dad.” Harry hugged Lorelei tighter.

  
After that night, Harry and Lorelei would meet up sometimes, just to sit and look at their families. Tonight it was just Lorelei, as Harry had almost been caught and lent the cloak to her. Lorelei had long figured out what the mirror truly did.  _ Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi _ ? It wasn’t another language, it was backward.  _ I show not your face, but your heart’s desire _ . She’d never met her dad and grandfather, and that’s what her heart wanted. A complete family. “Back again, Miss Blackthorne?” Lorelei jumped and spun. “H-Headmaster! I-I’m sorry I didn’t see you.” Dumbledore chuckled. “You don’t need a cloak to be invisible. Do you know what this mirror does?” Lorelei nodded. “It shows us what our heart wants. Our deepest desires.” Dumbledore nodded. “Yes. As I told Mr. Potter last night, the Mirror of Erised will be moved to a new home. I advise you don’t go looking for it. Men and women alike have wasted their lives away in front of this mirror, some even have lost their minds.” Lorelei nodded. “Headmaster, if you don’t mind me asking, what do you see?” Dumbledore smiled warmly. I see my brother and I finally getting along and eating lemon drops together in the living room of our childhood home.” Lorelei nodded. “That seems like a nice desire.”


	14. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short asf and mostly filler.

#  Dreams

_ “I don’t want to hear it,  _ Potter _ ! I’ve had enough of your little mind games! You don’t know me! You never did!” _

The scene changed.

_ Harry stood, his wand aimed at Draco. Lorelei raced to block him. “Sectumsempra!” _

Again.

_ Bellatrix grabbed Lorelei’s arm as she slid into one of the many fireplaces in the ministry, pulling the fifteen-year-old girl with her, Lorelei shouting, as green flames engulfed them. _

And again.

_ A pale snake-like man stood in front of Harry and crept closer. “But, I can touch you… Now!” His finger jabbed Harry’s scar, and her friend screamed out in pain, Lorelei frozen in fear, unable to do anything. _

And again.

_ Hermione ran towards Draco and cornered him against the stone pillar, her wand to his neck. “Hermione, no! He’s not worth it.” Lorelei saw the commotion and ran down the hill, making it just in time to see Hermione punch Draco in the nose. _

And again.

_ A sixteen-year-old boy wearing Slytherin robes crouched in front of Harry and Lorelei. He sneered, turned around, using Harry’s wand to write the words  _ TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE _ in the air. With a flick of his wrist, they started rearranging themselves. “Lord Voldemort is my past, present, and future.” _

And again.

_ Professor Quirrel stood in front of the Mirror of Erised, facing the two of them. A voice rang out. “Use the boy.” Quirrel snapped at Harry. “Potter! Come here!” _

The colors faded away, and then she was falling. Falling, and falling, and falling. Lorelei screamed, and then landed.


	15. Seer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I lied in chapter 13, I had two chapters ready. Also short, but the good stuff comes next chapter. And a time skip because why the fuck not? :3

#  Stories

Lorelei shot up in bed, covered in sweat. Sunlight streamed through the top of the window that wasn’t blocked by water and poured onto her face. Her dorm mates were gone, probably having woken up before her and heading to breakfast and doing whatever they did on Saturdays. It was a pleasant May morning and Lorelei intended to use it well by studying for her finals in the sunshine. She showered and left for breakfast, wearing comfortable clothes and her hair in a ponytail. The other kids already knew about her eye, so she didn’t need to worry about that. Sphynx meowed worriedly and rubbed against her leg. Lorelei gave her cat a small smile and rubbed his head before walking out of her dormitory and made her way to the Great Hall, sitting down next to Draco. “Heya, Lily! How’d you sleep?” Lorelei shook her head. “I had a really weird nightmare. It was like I was in memories, but I hadn’t had them yet. In the first one, I was an adult, then I kept getting younger throughout the others. In the last one, I think it was this year. Professor Quirrel was in it. In the end, I was just falling. And then I woke up.” Draco listened intently. “I think you should go to Headmaster Dumbledore.” Lorelei could barely hear his quiet whisper.

An hour later, Professor Snape accompanied her to the Headmaster’s office, leaving her at the entrance before speaking the password, causing the griffin statue to move. And now here she was, sitting in Dumbledore’s office, waiting as he looked through her dream using the Pensieve he had in a private compartment. His head finally lifted from the bowl and looked her way, a concerned look upon his face. “Miss Blackthorne, I believe you had a dream vision.” Lorelei tilted her head in confusion. “I beg your pardon?”

“Lorelei, you’re a Seer. You can prophecize the future.”

“I’m a  _ what _ ?”

Dumbledore set a hand on her shoulder. “Miss Blackthorne, this ability is very special, and should the Dark Lord come back as your graveyard vision inquired, he will want this ability at all costs. Immediate action must be taken.” Lorelei shifted uncomfortably. “W-What does this mean, Headmaster?” He stood back and stroked his beard. “As of now, continue your day as you normally would. Study hard, pass your tests, and have fun. If you have any more of these in the upcoming years, I will have you take Divination with Professor Trelawny. She’s a Seer as well.” Lorelei nodded. “Yes, sir.” Dumbledore waved her off. “You are dismissed.”

Lorelei and Draco sat outside next to the Black Lake and studied. Draco had given her some advice on her dream situation and listened intently to her story. “It’ll be fine, Lily. I’m sure of it.”


	16. Philosopher's Stone pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 chapterssssss leeeeeeffffttttt~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the song
> 
> Also, have fun with your translators! The song is Madamoiselle Noir. Dunno who it's by though.

“I’ve heard that Hogwarts’ final exams were dreadful, but I found them quite pleasant.” Ronald frowned at the brunette. “Speak for yourself!” Lorelei chimed in. “The potions and transfiguration exams were a breeze!” Harry looked shocked. “Those two were impossible!” Lorelei shook her head. “They were easier than breathing for me. So was DADA.” Ronald looked at her, scared. “You’re either a genius or a cheat, how d’you figure any of them were ‘easier than breathing’?” Lorelei shrugged. “Draco and I came up with a solid study plan.” Harry glowered at the mention of Draco, which Lorelei noticed. “Harry, I know you two hate each other, but there’s no need for that face! He’s nice, he just doesn’t show it.” Harry gasped in pain and gripped his scar. “Harry? What’s wrong?” He grimaced. “My scar, it keeps hurting.” Hermione piped up. “It’s happened before.” Harry shook his head. “Not like this.” Ron frowned. “Maybe you should go to the nurse?” Harry shook his head. “No, it’s a warning. It means danger’s coming.” The four of them thought before Lorelei faced off towards Hagrid’s house. The other three raced after her. “Of course! How come I didn’t see it before? What’s the one thing Hagrid always wanted? A dragon! And a stranger just so happens to appear with one? Hagrid! Who gave you the dragon egg?” The tall man shrugged. “I dunno, didn’ see ‘is face. ‘E kept his hood up.”

“But you and him, you must’ve talked?”

“Yeah, I told ‘im: After Fluffy, a dragon’s gonna be no problem.”

“And did he seem interested in Fluffy?”

“O’ course he was. ‘Ow oft’n do ye come across a three-headed dog, even if yer in the trade? The trick to tamin’ beasts is to know how to calm ‘em. Take Fluffy, ye play ‘em a bit of music, and ‘e falls right to sleep.” Hagrid stopped. “I shouldn’t ‘ave told you that…” The four of them raced back to the castle. “It wasn’t a stranger he met down at the pub, it was Snape!” Lorelei froze. “You think it’s Snape?” The three Gryffindors nodded. “No! It’s Quirrel! It has to be! I-I saw!” The three of them looked at her confused. “What do you mean, Lily?” Lorelei stammered. “What would three Gryffindors and a Slytherin be doing inside on a day like this?” Lorelei spun around and saw Snape standing there. “Someone might think you’re… up to something.” Snape looked at Harry, who was glaring at him. “Miss Blackthorne, a moment, if you would? I would like to discuss your grades.” Lorelei’s face immediately became terrified as she followed her head of house to his classroom. “Miss Blackthorne, you passed with an Outstanding on your Potions, Transfiguration, and your Defense Against the Dark Arts exams. Not a single question wrong on the three of them. What do you plan on doing once you leave here?” Lorelei thought about it. “I don’t know, sir. Maybe become an Auror or a potioneer for the Ministry like my mum and grandma.” Snape nodded. “Pleasant aspirations. I have noticed that the potions said to be harder for the first and second years seem to be child’s play for you. Thus, I have decided to enter you into my third-year class for next year.” Lorelei’s eyes lit up. “Really, sir?” Snape nodded. “Thank you, sir! I won’t let you down!” Snape looked down at her, a certain fondness in his eyes. “I know you won’t.”

This was it. The end. Harry had given her the invisibility cloak for her to meet up with them at the Gryffindor common room without getting caught by teachers. She had to petrify Neville so he wouldn’t get himself hurt and then they made their way to the third-floor corridor, Lorelei 100% prepared to sing if she had to. “Ready?” The three Gryffindors nodded. Lorelei turned around and pulled out her wand. “Alohomora.” The door swung open weakly, allowing the four first-years to silently slip through. Soft harp was floating in the air, calming Lorelei, until she heard the very loud snores coming from Fluffy. “He’s already asleep!” Lorelei looked at Harry. “No really? I couldn’t tell!” Harry rolled his eyes. “Alright, whatever. Now, power down, sass robot.” Lorelei placed a hand to her chest in mock offense. “Ex- _ cuse _ me?” Harry pretended he didn’t hear her and approached Fluffy cautiously. “We have to move its paw.” Ron looked at Harry with a pale face. “ _ What _ ?” The ravenette nodded, motioning the other three to help him. When they moved it, Harry spoke. “I’ll jump first, see if there’s anything down there. Oka- Hold on, does it seem a bit… Quiet to you?” Lorelei heard a soft growl and a large glob of drool plopped onto Ron’s shoulder, causing him to let out a disgusted noise. Lorelei looked up, and upon seeing Fluffy awake, yelped and pushed the others in. When she tried to jump down herself, however, Fluffy had blocked the entrance with his leg. Lorelei gulped and backed away in fear. In a trance-like state, her mouth began pouring out words to a song that her mother used to sing her to sleep with, specifically, the last two verses. “ _ The people, so scared, took their guns and their swords _

_ They ran to the tower and then _

_ They saw the pale lady and felt a great fear _

_ When they heard how she said it again: _

_ _

_ ‘ _ Moi Je m'appelle mademoiselle noir

Et comme Vous pouvez le voir

Je ne Souris, ni ris, ni vis.’

Et c'est tout ce qu'elle a dit.

_ _

_ The people, they knew what this all was about, _

_ she was clearly a demon from hell. _

_ They decided to set her long hair on fire, _

_ in the end, it would burn her as well! _

_ But the lady was no demon, she was a lonely soul, _

_ just like in that book they once read. _

_ Still waiting for her prince while her hair was on fire, _

_ the one last time she said: _

‘Moi Je m'appelle mademoiselle noir,

et comme Vous pouvez le voir

Je ne Souris, ni ris, ni vis.’

Et c'est tout ce qu'elle a dit.” Fluffy and faltered and collapsed onto the ground in a slumber as Lorelei finished off the song, leaving the door uncovered. And with a heavy sigh of relief, she dropped herself into the inky darkness below.


End file.
